La dama de la capa roja
by Lala2086
Summary: Los copos de nieve, caen más lentamente que las gotas de lluvia, por eso la lluvia es menos querida que la nieve, porque no más llega y toman acción con mucha prisa como lo hizo cierta yegua, cuyas pisadas siguen marcando la nieve alrededor del imperio de cristal, afuera en el lugar en donde no llega la luz del corazón de cristal y deja que fluya la nevada...
1. Chapter 1

_**La dama de la capa roja**_

 _Cap.1. detrás de la ventana_

Los copos de nieve, caen más lentamente que las gotas de lluvia, por eso la lluvia es menos querida que la nieve, porque no más llega y toman acción con mucha prisa como lo hizo cierta yegua, cuyas pisadas siguen marcando la nieve alrededor del imperio de cristal, afuera en el lugar en donde no llega la luz del corazón de cristal y deja que fluya la nevada. Es lógico sentir frio, pero ella no lo siente y no es porque su capa color rojo la proteja, sino porque, es más dura la soledad que la ventisca. Ella llego como una precipitación junto con los otros que la seguían, como la lluvia que cae con gran prisa, la yegua no espero para llevar a cabo su plan mal elaborado, que causo su desdicha desde ese entonces en el que perdió.

Recientemente esta yegua tan rara que lleva una capa roja se ha enterado de que existe una nueva princesa en el imperio, una bebe que sería el orgullo de sus padres cuando creciera, pues esta pequeña potrilla será la responsable de manejar a un imperio en un futuro, mostrando gran sabiduría, delicadeza y firmeza digna de una princesa, y eso es lo que espera todo el imperio de cristal. Más la dama de la capa roja no espera mucho de esta princesa, pero lo que haría con aquella recién nacida cuando creciera, va a satisfacerla más de lo que cree al lograr su venganza contra aquellos que odia.

 _Mi cielo, duerme en paz,_

 _Vamos, ve a soñar_

 _Dime que te causa sollozar_

 _Yo te acompañare, ya veraz._

 _No tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí_

 _Un mal sueño no te tocara a ti_

 _Te tendré a mi lado si_

 _Te cuidare, siempre será así…_

-Gracias mamá, pero no es necesario que siempre me cantes la misma canción para dormir

-¿Por qué no?, mi pequeña Flurry Heart, lo hago para que no tengas pesadillas

-jeje nunca tengo pesadillas

-Eso es porque te la canto, ¿quieres que deje de hacerlo?

-No mamá, solo estaba molestándote, nunca dejare de ser grande para que lo dejes de hacer

-Mi princesa, para mí siempre serás una bebe, tengas la edad que tengas, dime que quieres hacer mañana en tu cumpleaños, he estado pensando en ir de compras, o ir a la playa, pero dime que quieres hacer mañana

-Eso estaría bien

-¿Cual?

-Ir a todos los lugares que se nos ocurra, a ver en donde terminamos jeje

-muy bien… lo sigo sin poder creer

-¿Qué mamá?, ¿Qué?

-Como creciste tan rápido, no más pareciera que fue ayer que te bañaba y te colocaba bellos vestidos, y mañana ya tendrás 12

-mami no te pongas sentimental por el tiempo… siempre serás mi mamá que me canta todas noches para que pueda dormir bien

-Te quiero mi pequeña princesa, que descanses, que tengas dulces sueños

-Tú también mamá

Mientras tanto detrás de una ventana se veían los ojos verdes de algún poni, observando cómo se marchaba la yegua que detesto, viendo como cerraba la puerta lentamente sin quitar su vista en la niña que solo apagaba su lámpara para poder dormir bien. El poni de ojos verdes estaba cubierto por una capa color rojo, era no más la yegua que recorría los alrededores del imperio de cristal, cuya mirada no reflejaba los sentimientos de odio que sentía muy adentro.

-Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, tu amor puede ser fuerte, pero mi odio lo puede ser más, por tu culpa me quede sola, pero ahora voy a ser yo la que acabe contigo….

Seguía con su mirada fija, posada en el rostro de la bella niña, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente segura de que esta se encontraba dormida, se acercó lentamente hasta hallarse en el borde de la cama

-Mañana podrás cumplir un año más de vida, mañana te sentirás querida por los que te rodean y los querrás de igual manera, pero a partir de mañana mi hechizo te hará efecto, _"cuando recibas tu primer beso, tu amor hacia aquel que amas ira dirigido a mí, hasta que finalmente, no sientas ni el más mínimo sentimiento por nadie, en ese instante el corazón de cristal se romperá porque tú lo destrozaras_ _inconscientemente"_

Dicho esto un rayo color verde se disparó de su cuerno, dando en la mente y corazón de Flurry heart, no mas solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el hechizo hiciera efecto.


	2. Chapter 2

_Cap.2 Cumpleaños_

Antes de que llegara el amanecer, Flurry Heart ya se encontraba despierta, no era típico ver a la potrilla despierta desde temprano, pero claro quien no se levanta antes sabiendo que iba a ser uno de los mejores días de su vida. Contenta no logro contenerse y despertó a sus padres después de que ella estuviera lista, tal cual como niña pequeña salto sobre sus padres que se encontraban durmiendo, y los sacudió para que se apuraran y poder iniciar el día desde temprano, su madre no tenía tanto problema en levantarse, bueno no tanto como su padre, por el cual Flurry luchaba para que se despertara, pero parecía un niño pequeño que no quiere madrugar. Luego de tantas insistencias los dos dejaron de lado la cama y se arreglaron con un poco de sueño, para luego dirigirse al comedor.

El desayuno de este día tenía que ser delicioso mucho más que el día anterior y el anterior a ese, debía de ser balanceado con dulce pero tampoco tanto, lo que había en la mesa eran waffles, tortas, jugos, cereales, frutas, sándwiches, galletas. En fin un montón de alimentos que desde lejos y desde cerca se veían apetitosos.

-Mi princesa espero que disfrutes este día- dijo Shining Armor con un bigote de café encima de su labio superior

-gracias papá, pero no tienes que repetirlo todo el día- Dijo Flurry tomando una servilleta y limpiando la mancha de café, lo que sorprendió un poco a Shining

-lo sé, lo sé, pero no le veo nada de malo, además se supone que yo te cuido a ti y tu no me cuidas a mí – dijo entre risas

-jaja papá, te cuido porque te empiezas a poner viejo- dijo con una sonrisa

-¡viejo yo!, si supieras cuantos años tiene tu madre, me considerarías un bebe- dicho comentario provoco una cara de desaprobación por parte de Candace, por lo que esta toma represalias

-Tienes razón querido, eres un bebe que se mancha a cada rato, lo digo noo más que porque siempre toca cuidarte, solo falta que necesites pañales pero como ya eres un niño grande- Shining no respondió nada, sin embargo Candace sonrió en victoria pues eso era lo que buscaba

-¿Mamá ya vas a terminar?

-Linda, tranquila, el día apenas comienza, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo

-Pero quiero comenzar ahora, hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer hoy

-Flurry, no te estreses, es tu cumpleaños podrás disfrutar de todo lo que quieras hoy, además si nos vamos ya no podrás recibir tu obsequio por tu afán- dicho esto último emociono a Flurry que ahora no iba a estar impaciente por salir sino ahora por abrir su regalo

-Uh Uh Uh, ¿qué es?, ¿quiero ver?, ¿Qué es?- dijo ahora más animada

-Espera a que acabemos y lo veras, no te impacientes

-jaja ojala fuera así de emocionada para las matemáticas- dijo Shining en un tono divertido, a lo que Candace asintió pues en parte tenía razón

Luego de que terminaran de desayunar, Flurry recibió sus regalos, de los cuales eran joyas, vestidos y muchas otras cosas. Salieron y primero Candace la llevo al salón de belleza, y allí la peinarían, y le pintarían las pesuñas, la dejarían muy bella, luego que se dirigen al spa en donde tienen su momento de relax en familia, mientras tanto, en una cueva lejos del imperio se encontraba la yegua con su característica capa y en sus cascos poseía un espejo de cristal

-Valla no más que niña tan consentida, lo consigue todo inmediatamente apenas lo diga- miro el espejo viendo cómo se divertía la pequeña Flurry- princesita no más aguarda para ver mi fantástico regalo

Dicho esto dejo el espejo de lado, y busco uno de sus libros, abrió una página y lo leyó rápidamente, salió un momento de la cueva en donde con un poco de nieve formo una figura de hielo, de nuevo se entró a la cueva y se cortó un poco en sus cascos, de aquel pequeño corte brotaron gotas de sangre que esperando a que fluyeran un poco más las metió dentro de un cuenco, tomo un pequeño hilo suelto de su capa y lo mantuvo en su boca mientras que tomaba pócimas de diferentes colores y las ingresaba al cuenco en donde finalmente obtuvo una mescla azul, no más tomo el pequeño hilo lo metió y lo saco cuando estaba empapado lo que cambio la poción de azul a verde, guardo el hilo empapado en un pequeño cofre y lo dejo de lado, con el cuenco que tenía solo coloco dos pequeñas gotas en la cabeza de la figura de hielo, lo que la hizo destellar un tono verde, dándole vida, transformándolo en un changeling

Este pronto caería al suelo inconsciente, lo que provoca una pequeña sonrisa por parte de la yegua, pues lo que hizo había funcionado, se acercó un poco y acaricio la cabeza de la criatura

-Espero que el tiempo que tengas de vida, me alcance para que mi hechizo tome efecto

Luego de un día tan ajetreado, la familia real se dirigía hacia el castillo, pues allí a Flurry le esperaba una sorpresa, ya entrada la noche llegaron y en una sala estallaron los cañones de confeti, destacaron los globos de colores y se escuchó música, la sorprendida obviamente fue Flurry de ver todo aquello y aquellos que se encontraban hay sus amigos del colegio sus tías y las portadoras de la armonía, no logro evitar saltar de la emoción.

-Muy bien que ¡comience la fiesta! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Flurry!- dijo Pinkie Pie y todos aludieron el comentario, Flurry se acercó a todos y los fue saludando a cada uno y ellos le daban sus felicitaciones por lo que la princesa agradecía, en la sala se encontraba un pequeño potrillo un tanto tímido en una esquina Flurry lo vio y le parecía no haberlo visto antes sin embargo lo fue a saludar y lo saco del rincón de donde se encontraba y lo saco a bailar

-Jaja ¿oye cuál es tu nombre?- dijo Flurry

-Yo, yo soy Tornus, me tengo que ir- esto dejo un tanto confundida a Flurry pero no le dio mucha importancia.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3 Primer cerrojo

-Serás el que me taiga la gloria, serás el que me del gusto de la victoria, pero sobre todo de la venganza mi pequeño changeling- dice la encapuchada a la criatura negra de ojos verdes mientras le acaricia el rostro , hace tiempo que paso la fecha de cumpleaños de la princesita del imperio y sin pensarlo se había hecho muy amiga de alguien que porta un disfraz ,pero esta no se daba cuenta, la yegua de la capa roja le había puesto el nombre de Tornus, y este tenía una misión en específica, hacerse amigo de la familia real, y lo logro en tan poco tiempo, y luego desataría la segunda parte de su plan

-Ama, ¿qué quiere que haga?- dijo el changeling un tanto sumiso

-Lo que harás ahora será, ayudarle al padre de tu "amiga" y te infiltraras en sus aposentos, me tendrás que traer las fotos de la familia sin que se den cuenta

-¿y si me atrapan?

\- Mas te vale que no lo hagan si no…- La yegua levanta su casco y provoca que el Changeling se agache para evitar el golpe, sin embargo no se lo dio y bajo su brazo- Si no ya sabes lo que hay… anda y no me falles

De la cueva al imperio era un camino largo si es a pie y por eso Tornus prefirió no volar sino caminar, planeando lo que iba hacer para conseguir las fotos, pero le entro la pregunta de qué quería hacer su ama con las fotos, muy probablemente no se lo iba a decir y la mandaría al rincón más oscuro de la cueva hasta que lo llamase, entonces decidió mejor dejarlo así y no meterse con su ama y no fallarle en conseguirle las fotos puesto a que si falla la pasaría muy mal en los calabozos, el changeling no sabía que era eso puesto que había nacido hace muy poco, solo lo sabía por su ama que le repetía constantemente "si te atrapan estas jodido cariño". Provocándole un cierto temor a los padres de su amiga. Después de dos horas llego finalmente a la entrada del catillo, los guardias lo dejaban pasar puesto que ya tenía la confianza de todos ganada, y él ponía como pretexto que buscaría a la princesa pero en realidad esperaba que Shining Armor estuviera lo suficientemente ocupado para "ayudarle", luego de un par de minutos tubo un poco de suerte y encontró a Shining Armor con muchos documentos cargándolos hacia su alcoba.

-Permítame señor Armor- Shining lo miro y le sonrió un poco y dejo que el muchacho tomara unos cuantos documentos

\- Gracias Tornus- Entraron y dejaron los documentos en un escritorio- Uff ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿estabas buscando a Flurry de casualidad?

-Si señor

-Ah pues bueno, ella está en el ala 3 del castillo, allá la encontraras

-Gracias señor, pero déjeme preguntar ¿Qué tal su día?

-uf algo ajetreado, ya sabes la rutina es ir de allí a allá de izquierda a derecha, mejor dicho a todos lados a donde te llamen para atender los asuntos

-Woow señor, lo admiro usted es realmente un poni el cual sabe lidiar con la rutina

-Je si ¿No vas a buscar a Flurry heart?

-Jajá si lo hare luego, pero me interesa más hablar con usted

-¿Qué?, ¿no te gusta hablar con mi hija?

-je si, si claro que si no más que me gusta escucharlo es todo, ¿dígame alguna anécdota de su vida?

-Una anécdota?, bien te contare sobre la vez que salve de un envenenamiento a la princesa Celestia

\- Uh eso sería genial, pero que tal si me ilustra esos momentos con fotografía ya sabe…

-Con fotografías?

-Sí, lo digo porque así habrá mucho de qué hablar, oh ¿le ve algo de malo que las vea? Porque si es así no hay problema por mí

\- Claro que no está bien veremos, el álbum familiar- Dijo Shining y saco un libro grueso en donde se encontraban varias fotografías- Muy bien comencemos con esta- Dijo mostrando una foto de él con su uniforme honorario de la guardia real- Cuando me tomaron esta foto, yo no más pensaba woow en realidad logre esto?, tenía ganas de llorar, estaba muy emocionado, te diré porque me dieron ese cargo, primero por mi habilidad en los hechizos de defensa, luego por mi liderazgo hacia mis compañeros, y luego por salvar a la princesa Celestia, lo que paso ese día, fue que uno de sus cocineros, le proporciono en su te, veneno para ratones, la princesa estuvo a punto de tomarlo y yo la detuve a tiempo, no sé por qué no más la detuve porque presentía algo malo con ese te, y respectivamente tenia veneno, pero eso no fue lo más impresionante del asunto el cocinero se enojó tanto con su plan fallido que luego intento clavarle un tenedor en el cuello, pero yo me interpuse y me lo enterró a mí en el brazo pero aun así logre inmovilizarlo completamente y fue un acto respetado por la propia princesa y considero darme el cargo de capitán de la guardia real de canterlot, fin de la primera historia…

-Señor- dijo un guardia allá interrumpiendo un sin fin de historias - lo necesitan en el alto consejo

\- ya voy enseguida

-Señor Armor- dijo Tornus- podría seguir viendo las fotografías?

\- Claro no creo que las vallas a perder

Tornus se dispuso a marcharse rápidamente hacia la cueva, en donde le entrego el libro de fotos a su ama, esta estaba feliz por lo conseguido y más porque fue más rápido de lo que esperaba, las únicas palabras que le dirigió a Tornus fue "buen trabajo… buen trabajo", a Tornus le preocupaba los problemas que iba a tener si no llevaba el libro de fotos al castillo, por eso pregunto que si lo devolvería

-Si lo devolveré, solo déjame hacer una copia de cada foto- La yegua se dispuso a formar un hechizo de clonación y el libro al instante produjo una copia exacta de cada página no se notaba ni la más mínima diferencia, la encapuchada de quedo con el libro original y le entrego la copia al changeling, esperando que este devuelva el libro que es exactamente igual

-¿Que hará con el álbum?- pregunta el Changeling

-Cosas cariño, cosas…

-¿Qué cosas?

-La primera parte de mi plan, solo te diré mientras que la familia real disfruta de sus momentos en familia, a mí se me abren las puertas de la venganza, eso no más será cuando haga con el libro, lo que me plazca… escucha… Click click clik clik clik clak …. Primer cerrojo abierto.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.4 Fotografías cambiadas de contexto.

Y hay estaba la yegua ojeando, las cuantas páginas del álbum familiar, en el diversas fotografías, noto una muy familiar, tal vez porque fue ella que uso en un instante el disfraz, la foto que le llamo la atención era de la boda de la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza y Shining Armor, cosa que le causó mucha gracia, por que muy pronto voltearía las cosas a este par de ponis ligados en matrimonio. Siguió pasando las páginas y llego a ver la fotografía de la coronación de Twilight Sparkle, le parecía patético ese proceso y continuo, mirando y mirando, llego a la primera fotografía de Flurry Heart de recién nacida, y no lo podía negar la potrilla era muy tierna, pero le agradaría más una vez que rompa el corazón de cristal. De todas las fotografías decidió tomar el más reciente, el que poseía a toda la familia en lo que parecía un feliz momento en familia en la playa.

-Esta puede servir, jumm ¿me pregunto que pasara si nunca vieron esto?...pues bueno lo voy a averiguar- y sonrió y busco en sus cosas, una bandeja de plata y ahí mismo dejo la fotografía con unas cuantas gotas colocadas estratégicamente en el borde pero sin mojar la fotografía y comenzó con su hechizo, _Agua pura, agua cristalina, tan limpia y tan clara que en hielo paralizara, un feliz momento familiar, y se borrara._

-Agua clara y limpia borrara de la memoria un bello momento, y la sal la convertirá en un mal recuerdo- Dicho esto tomo la sal y la esparció en la foto y por ultimo un rayo de luz verde se disparó, la fotografía se fragmento por unos segundos, y luego tomo movimiento propio, como si se tratara de un vídeo, pero el vídeo cambiaba de escenario al convertir la playa de un hermoso y maravilloso lugar a ser el cielo más oscuro y la olas en el fondo fueron más violentas, el aspecto de la familia también cambio hasta denotar en sus caras que el momento no fue muy bonito que digamos. Y el "vídeo" se detuvo, y se convirtió en una fotografía totalmente distinta y eso le provocó una gran sonrisa, porque funciono lo que esperaba e imaginarse que es un recuerdo débil y el tomar otro más significativo la harían tocar la venganza que tanto quería.

Mientras en el palacio, Flurry Heart con Tornus se encontraban jugando una partida en un juego de cartas y tablero en el que Flurry estaba ganando y ya había ganado unas 3 veces antes y eso por pura ventaja que tenia ya que Tornus apenas aprendía a jugar dicho juego, entonces que cuando Flurry iba a hacer su último movimiento certero, se tomó de la cabeza y se levantó rápidamente.

-¿Estas bien?, ¿Te sucede algo?- Pregunto Tornus muy preocupado

-Me duele la cabeza….agg….

-Voy por alguien- y antes de que Tornus saliera, Flurry lo detuvo

-Espera… ya… ya paso, ya paso

\- ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto nuevamente, pues en realidad le preocupaba

-Sí, si lo estoy, no más que….

-¿No más que…?

-Recordé cuando fui a la playa con mis padres… Fue horrible…. No entiendo…. ¿Por qué mi papá le gritaba a mi mamá?-Dijo esto último en voz baja y muy pensativa

-¿Qué?-Dijo Tornus muy confundido

-Ahh no nada, nada, continuemos con el juego ¿sí?

Tornus un tanto desconfiado de la actitud de su amiga decide dejar las cosas así y seguir con el juego, y Flurry estaba muy confundida con ese recuerdo que le llego a la cabeza de la nada, pero hizo de cuenta que no ocurría nada. Pero a ella no fue la única que por un instante le dolió la cabeza, a sus padres también, y estos se encontraban leyendo cuando el recuerdo paso por sus cabezas, y estaban igual de confundidos, ¿Por qué él le estaba gritando a ella?, era algo que rondaba en sus cabezas, hasta que Candace decidió preguntar

-¿Shining?

-Dime amor

-¿Me amas?

-Claro que si… te amo con cada parte de mi cuerpo, y como lo prometimos una vez, te amare hasta que la muerte nos separe

-¿Me engañarías con alguien?

-No, jamás, no te podría engañar con otra yegua, porque tú eres la única yegua en mi vida

-¿Me harías daño?

-Claro que no, NUNCA te haría daño, eres mi todo y si te hago daño, yo mismo estoy recibiendo el golpe más duro por lastimarte

Las respuestas de su esposo, le sacaron una sonrisa, pero seguía confundida, por ese recuerdo, fue demasiado fuerte y sintió como el recuerdo le hacía un pequeño corte en el corazón, y a Shining el caso no era totalmente distinto, porque le grito en esa ocasión era algo que le recorría por la mente.

Alguien en una caverna estaba feliz de esto, era mejor que lo que esperaba, y prosiguió con otra fotografía, esta vez con una en la que aparecía Shining Armor siendo recientemente consagrado como capitán de la guardia real.

-Ah me pregunto…que…pasara…si… Nunca fuiste capitán o bueno más fácil aún, si no fuiste guardia real Shining Armor- y Chrysalis comenzó con su hechizo, tal como lo hizo con el otro, esa imagen tan emotiva pronto se transformaría en una de tormento, pero en si esta vez la fotografía no cambio en nada, solo que ahora el hechizo sería más fuerte que cambiar una memoria, pues este cambiaría muchas cosas en el presente consecuencia de "lo que hizo en el pasado"

La fotografía estaba destinada a ser un fraude, por eso no cambio y por eso sería más duro, cuando se pase a hechos que a ser un momento pasado de tiempo.


End file.
